Haunted hearts
by Joy-girl
Summary: Last chapter peoples! Ash and Misty are in a haunted house! This is my attempt at scary stuff. It actually has almsot every category, so read it and decide for yourself! Please reivew PLEASE!!!!!
1. My imagination! I hope!

OK peoples! I'm going to try something different. Ash and misty are telling a story together, but mostly Misty - at least in this chapter. 

Anyway, I'm sorry if this gets kind of confusing, but Misty is telling the story, and Ash will pop in occasionly, 

****

*This means Ash or Misty is butting into the other's story*

__

This is thoughts in the story, not the person telling the stories thoughts. 

The rest is usual, I think…

Ages:

Misty ~ 16

Ash ~ 16

****

Haunted hearts

~ Part 1; My imagination! (I hope) ~

(Misty POV)

How can life change so drasticly in just a few days? I didn't think it was possible. Of course, anything is possible with my best friend (And crush) Ash Ketchum. Not everyone gets their bike completely totaled every day you know? But that's not what this is about. Well, I guess I shouldn't say DRASTICLY but, it was scary, I should say so! At least to me, Ash thought it was hilarious at first. He thought I was going nuts. But I know haunted houses when I see them! You don't believe me? Well, here's my story. 

****

*AHEM* 

Oh yes, Ash will help out.

A little.

~~~~~

OK, it was the usual setting for a haunted house scene. You know, stormy nights, caught in the rain sort of thing. We had left Brock at the pokemon center last night and decided to check out this new territory around the Ilex forest. But, we got caught in the stormy weather and was forced to look around for a shelter. 

****

*Luckily I had my trusty Pikachu with me.*

ASH! 

Anyway, Yes, Ash had Pikachu with him. (I'd left Togepi in the capable hands of Brock)

****

*Riiiiiight.*

He better take good care of him! I threatened him with a weeks worth of mallet hitting, now stop butting in!

****

*Hmph* 

As I was saying before I was so rudely interupted!

It was the classic setting for a scary scene. Pikachu was huddled up close to Ash in Ash's jacket. Ash and I trudged through the forest, trying our best to avoid siting under a tall tree. 

Pikachu poked his head out a second and pointed and something.

"PIKACHU! ((THERE!))"

We looked in the direction he was pointing and there it was. 

The lighting flashed as soon as we saw it. While the lighting it up the house, I was almost positive I saw something move in the top window. Maybe it was my imagination, or maybe it was because I was watching too many scary movies, but I thought it was in the attic, and a bony hand was trying to close the dark black curtains. 

"Ash, maybe we shouldn't go in…"

"Of course we should! It's pouring rain out! We need to get out of here before one of us catches a cold!" Well, there's a surprise, Ash thinking?

****

*SHUT-UP!* 

As we approached this large mansion, when the lighting struck, I could see it in more detail, and the more I saw it, the more I was sure it was haunted. 

It was huge with rickety old blinds and the porch was falling apart. The door hung creakingly open while the inside looked cold and un welcome. It had many windows, most covered with black, musty looking curtains. Almost like ti was holding a deep, black secret. And those windows that didn't have a curtain looked totally black from all the dust on the windows. The whole house looked over a hundred or two years old and was about to fall apart any second now. 

All the more reason to NOT go in.

"Ash! We CAN'T go in!"

"Oh! Is Misty Waterflower actually SCARED?"

"No!"

"Well then, what's the problem?"

"Ash! Please don't go in! I just have this creepy feeling. You know, like in the ghost tower at lavender? That one! REMEMEBR?!"

"Misty! Stop worrying!"

Ash ignored me and walked inside that creepy building. The nerve!

So… Ash went in, and I had no choice but to follow him. Who else was going to save him from his stupid mistakes and say 'I told you so!'

****

*I resent that!*

Go away! 

Ash opened the creaky door and stepped right inside. 

"HELLOOOOO?! IS ANYBODY HERE?!" He yelled. His calls echoed throughout the house. 

"ASH!" I hissed. I catiously entered the large house. 

"What?"

"Don't yell like that!"

Ash rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs. 

"Since no body is home, we can make ourselves at home. It's just until the rain stops. So come on up and pick a room!" 

****

*You were such a scaredy cat!*

Oh please! Like you weren't scared later on!

ANYWAY! 

Ash just walked right up the windy stairs while I looked around the mansion. 

It pretty much looked like a haunted house from a book. It's ceiling was 30 or 40 feet above me with weird paintings on the ceiling. I could see some doors in the hallway all the way up to the third floor. 

I looked up and saw that Ash was o the third floor already.

"ASH! Wait up!" I cried running after him.

****

*You just wanted me there 'cause you were scared and wanted me to protect you!*

NO! I just didn't want to be alone! NOW STOP INTERUPTING ME!

I climbed the old stairs in fright. The bony hand still in my head. _What if that bony hand just reached out and crabs me? _

I gasped at the thought and raced up to the third floor.

"Ash?" I quietly called. 

"Ash?" I called louder. 

"BWAHHHH!" Some thing jumped out of a room.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

While I screamed my head off, Ash just stood there with a large grin on his face. "Uh, Misty? You can stop there."

"AGHHHHhhhhhhhhhh." I slowly came to a stop and looked at him.

****

*This was the worst I have ever gotten!*

You so deserved it to! 

"HA HA HA! Misty! You looked SO scared! HA HA H- OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"

****

*This one hurt for say, two weeks!*

What do you expect?! I was scared out of my wits and you weren't any help!

So I hit him with my trusty mallet all the way from the third floor to the center hallway where we came in.

Forgetting bout my fear of the haunted house, I looked around for a room.

Picking the last door, I tried to open the door. 

Either it was locked or jammed, I don't know, but it wouldn't open.

Finally, I gave it one last tug and open in came, with me flying back into the railing.

I gasped when I looked up.

This room wasn't dusty or musty at all! In fact, it was the cleanest! It looked like some one had just slept in it and had made the bed!

Maybe someone did live here after all.

It looked like a little girl's room. 

It was about a normal size for a room. In one corner was a bed, looked like a nineteenth century bed, that was all white, not yellow or faded with ages, just pure white. A small rocking chair stood in a corner of the room. Shelves and shelves of toys and books were on the wall, all looked nineteenth century, but not a day old, maybe some looked used and loved, but not old and yellow. A dresser was there with a large mirror on top of it, and next to the dresser was a closet.

I wanted to open the closet up, but, my fright over powered my curiosity. I dumped my bag on the floor and walked to the mirror to see how messed up I looked.

I looked in the mirror and

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I fainted. 

So… how is it? Stinky, I know. I bet it's not even scary, huh? Well, I tried. 

I AM going to finish my other stories! REALLY!


	2. You're hallucinating!

Hey everyone! Here is more to this story that I am attempting to do good on. Give me a break; it's my first semi scary story.  
  
So please review and tell me how stupid it is, ok? Ok. (Or even better, how good it is!) Please? Pretty please with cherries on top? *Sigh* Anyway, here is that story you've all been waiting for! (Riiiight)  
  
Why I'm taking so long to get to this story, my dad is looking over my shoulder and making me paranoid.  
  
Also, my dad just got a new computer and keyboard which is a lot quieter and niftier than mine, so I'm not here drooling -as dad says- over the keyboard trying to type more and enjoy the soft quietness of it all.  
  
Ages ~  
  
Ash ~ 16  
  
Misty ~ 16  
  
  
  
Haunted Hearts  
  
~ Part 2; 'You're hallucinating!' ~  
  
  
  
(Ash's POV)  
  
  
  
Now it's finally my turn to tell the story! Misty will just have to sit back and listen to how stupid she sounded!  
  
*Well then, in that case, I get to annoy you like you did me. And for your information, I was right. I may have sounded stupid but I was right and you admit it! So NENER NENER!*  
  
Whatever.  
  
ANYWAY!  
  
This first thing I hear when I wake up from Misty's very painful bashing of the head...  
  
*Of which you highly deserved!*  
  
...is Misty's screaming.  
  
At first I thought she was just imagining things and screaming to herself, or trying to get more attention, but then I hear a loud *thump* So I run upstairs to see what was wrong.  
  
*AW! Did you hear that? Ash was worrying about me!*  
  
SHUT-UP! Ok! I'm sorry I ever barged in on your story and I won't do it again! Now will you stop?  
  
*No. this was just a good excuse for me to annoy you.*  
  
AGH! JUST STOP! I'll, I'll, I don't know. I think of something drastic when we're all done with this, now please! I beg of you to STOP!  
  
*Oh ok. But only since you begged!*  
  
Ok! Now that we have that settled, back to the story WITHOUT interruptions.  
  
  
  
When I heard Misty screamed and that loud thud I ran upstairs to see what was wrong.  
  
By the time I ran all the way up to the third floor, I was exhausted! Those floors are long and windy.  
  
I looked in all the rooms. Every single room was old, musty, and dusty with dust piled about one or two  
  
inches high. Everything looked like it hadn't been used in, what? Three thousand years?  
  
*Ash! Stop exaggerating and I won't have to interrupt!*  
  
Fine, fine! It looked about three hundred years, give or take a few. I ran into the room misty was in and gasped.  
  
Misty was lying on the ground fainted.  
  
I walked cautiously to her making sure I wasn't walking into a trap for getting back at me for scaring her like I did.  
  
After sitting there a few minutes, I pretty much knew she really fainted because by now she would have gotten fed up with me for not walking in the room into her trap.  
  
I looked around the room and I saw and old rocking chair, an old doll was sitting there. It was yellow and torn with age and love. The bed and its sheets were torn, old, yellow, and the worse dust covered things. On the bed cover, you couldn't tell if it was supposed to be yellow or white, or maybe any color for that matter. On the wall, there was a dresser. On that dresser, there was a mirror. I walked over to the mirror and looked into it, maybe Misty finally saw what she really looked like that in there, that's why she fainted I bet! OOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!  
  
*WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!*  
  
OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!  
  
*(Sigh) You're going to make me take over aren't you?*  
  
OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! THAT HURT!  
  
*Well you deserved it! Now I'm sure the people out there are wondering what happens, aren't you? (crickets) Um, oh well, we'll still continue anyway. And I'M going to continue.*  
  
Ow, whatever you fiend. I'm going to put my head in an ice bucket.  
  
*You deserved it!*  
  
  
  
(Due to un-expected happenings, Ash's POV will now me changed to Misty's POV)  
  
  
  
So! I was knocked out for a while. When I finally did wake up, I was on the girl's bed. I felt a cold cloth on my head. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked them. I looked around and saw someone coming into the doorway.  
  
"AGH! STAY AWAY!"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Ash asked.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. "I - I thought you were somebody else. Ash, doesn't this seem weird?  
  
"Yeah. What do you think I would think?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"My best friend just faints and falls on the ground for no particular reason, then she screams when I walk in the room. Man, this house must really freak you out!"  
  
I stared at ash. Did he not see the mirror? The room?  
  
"Ash," I shakily started. "What does this room look like to you?"  
  
"All the others rooms." He answered. "Old, musty, and dusty. Why?"  
  
"Are you sure no one lives in here?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure! I looked around every single room. Not one of them looks like it had been lived in, in, I don't know, three hundred years or so."  
  
I looked into his eyes to make sure he wasn't kidding me. In his eyes showed nothing but honesty, and did I see worry in there?  
  
I bit my lip and said nothing. I looked down. How can I explain to ash what I see without him thinking I'm a total nutcase? Okay, I'm sorry Ash, even more of a nutcase.  
  
"Hey, Misty? I picked the next cleanest room, which happens to be right downstairs on the second floor  
  
and I'm going to go to sleep, the rain doesn't seem to be letting up any time soon."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What?" Ash looked at me strangely.  
  
"I - I mean, please don't go Ash, please?"  
  
"man, you must be really scared of this place!" I knew this would be another opportunity for Ash to tease me, but I was willing to risk it. If he can see that I'm scared, for real, and has any sense of decency, he'll stay, at least next door!  
  
Ash sighed and shrugged. "Ok. I'll just be next door I guess, are you going to be ok in here?"  
  
I sucked in a deep breath and nodded.  
  
Ash looked at me uncertainly, but went into the next room.  
  
"Hey Ash?" I called out,  
  
"Huh?" he poked his head in my room, I could sense a trail of sleepiness in his voice, but I still needed to make sure. "You're not going anywhere right? You're going to stay right here."  
  
Ash's face softened and he nodded. "Don't worry."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I laid down and pulled the covers up to my chin, ready to pull them over my head at the slightest wrong sound. I'm sure Ash thought I was nuts already because he saw a dust covered sheet while I saw a normal, almost new bedspread. It actually felt comfy, but I was still scared, I was sleeping in a dead girls bed for all I know! Oh no Misty you don't! Don't go thinking about those horror stories you've read or movies you've seen1 there can't be a dead girl in the closet or even under the bed. And this house certainly isn't haunted by that spirit! Wanting revenge on the person who killed it, but thinking that that person was me. Nah.  
  
My eyes widened at the possibilities. I wanted so bad to run over to ash, but I sucked it up and slid farther under the sheets.  
  
Despite my fear of this room, I looked out from under the covers and looked around. Actually, this place really wasn't too bad.  
  
I looked at the cute rocking chair. The closet that was painted baby blue - my favorite color. The dresser with the mirror on it, OH! That horrid mirror! I hope whatever I saw is only in the mirror, not outside!  
  
I looked around the room just to make sure it wasn't too bad, when the lighting flashed, and I saw it.  
  
It just seemed to stare at me, paralyzing me with its no eyes. The wrinkled, almost bony skin seemed to fall of its face. In place of its eyes, it seemed to produce fire. I could feel the tears streaming down on my face in rivers. This certainly didn't look like a haunter or gaungar, or even a gastly, but a real live, a real live, thing! I wanted to scream so bad! But my voice just wasn't cooperating.  
  
Suddenly, as soon as I felt my legs again, my voice still wasn't working, but I ran straight out of that room and into Ash's.  
  
He was there just like he promised and was sitting up in almost staring at nothing. As soon as he looked at me he gaped and scooted over for me to sit on his bed. I was so scared, I didn't care who I was with, just as  
  
long as it wasn't it. I jumped onto his bed and practically head butted him.  
  
"Misty! What's wrong?"  
  
I could answer, I just sat there and cried into his shirt.  
  
I felt arms wrap around my shaking body and hold me close.  
  
He started to hug me closer as I cried even harder and I heard him whisper comforting words to me.  
  
"Sh, it'll be ok, Misty, just tell me what wrong, please?"  
  
*OK! I'm back! Can I finish my story?*  
  
Sigh. I suppose you can, since it IS your turn. And I was just getting to the good part!  
  
*Which part is the good part?*  
  
When I was about to tell you what happened and how sweet you were being to me.  
  
*(blushes) Well, what do want? You looked so scared, I - I'd never seen you that scared! Not even close! Something HAD to have happened.*  
  
Well you didn't believe me at first!  
  
*Well, you have to admit, it did seem pretty weird! Besides, you would have been even worse than  
  
me!*  
  
Yes, but you would have challenged the thing to a Pokemon battle! Anyway, here it is. It's your turn.  
  
*AW HEY! You used up all my time! Because it's time to go! Geez, that's the last time I let you take over!*  
  
It's not my fault you made me do it!  
  
*Yes it is*  
  
No it's not!  
  
*IS!*  
  
NOT  
  
*IS*  
  
NOT  
  
*IS*  
  
NOT  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
  
  
And so on and so on. We leave our heroes and heroines fighting about who fault it is Ash didn't get to finish his story telling time. Not to worry! Ash will be next!  
  
("HEY!" ~ Misty "hey what?" ~ Ash "It's my turn next!" ~ Misty "Is not!" ~ Ash "Is too!" ~ Misty... ... ... "Pikachu?" ~ Me "Pika. ((Gladly.)) PIKACHUUUU!)  
  
ANYWAY! Now that that's over with. Review and see what happens next and to see just who it really is!  
  
~ Smile Jesus loves you! 


	3. Psycho Ward patient: Misty

So… here it is… Finally… Thanks everyone who reviewed!

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

Haunted hearts 

**~ Part 3; Psycho ward patient: Misty ~**

(Ash's POV) 

I just want to point out that I didn't know what I was doing at the time!  
  


***Suuuuure!***

What?

Anywayz, there misty was crying in my arms, what was I supposed to do? Kick her out of the room?

***If you did, you wouldn't be here right now.***

And neither would you. So! On with the story!

"Shhh, Misty please tell me what's wrong,"

Misty blinked up at me after a few hiccups. "What's got you so scared?" 

Misty took a deep breathe and it all came rushing out all at once.

"See,IfaintedinthefirstplacecuzIsawthisrefelctioninthemirror.No!Itwasn'tmine!AndIsawthisfreakyghost,andthenIjsutsawitagain!ItwasstaringatmewithitsflameingeyesANDITSCOMINGTOGRTMESOSAVEME!"

I blinked. "Waaaaa? Try it a little slower please, and this time take a biiig deep breathe."

"I fainted at first because I saw this reflection in the mirror, and no it wasn't mine! And I saw this ghost! The just after you left, it was there again! But the first one in the mirror was different! It looked like a little boy kinda, but then the second one had flaming eyes and all bony! It was going to kill me!" Misty stopped and started to pant, trying to catch her breath.

"Uh-huh, Misty, stop trying to scare me."

"I'm not!"

"Please Misty! The only ghosts are Gastly and all them, plus Misdreavious."

"Really! I saw one! And I'm NOT going back in there! Plus! That room I was in? It wasn't dusty at all!"

***I can't believe you didn't believe me!***

What? It's not like you made it sound believable!"

Anyway, I was getting angry. "Stop it Misty! I don't like being in here as much as you do!"

***Riiiiight***

"But we have to stay in here! It's safer!"

Misty's eyes started to tear up. "NO it's not! That's what I've been telling you! Ash please! Let's go!"

"NO! Pikachu?" I called out for my buddy who was sleeping downstairs.

"Pikachu could you please go sleep with Misty tonight? Miss Scaredy cat thinks someone's in her room."

"Pika! Pikachu, PikachuPi. ((Sure! Come on PikachuPi!))"

***You were such a jerk!***

Hey! Wasn't it just the last chapter you were saying I was so sweet?

***Then, not now***

Well! Ok! OS I was! But can you blame me?

Now back to the story!

Misty glared at me. But, it wasn't necessarily a glare, her eyes held, like, sadness, fear, and anger. I knew if someone was going to help Misty, it would more than likely be Pikachu.

***Hmph***

I sighed once they were out of the room, and lay back in the bed. Slowly I sank back into darkness until a loud shreek was heard.

"PIKA-PI PIKA! PICHU PIKA PIKACHU PIKACHUPI! ((PIKA-PI WAKE UP! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH PIKACHUPI!))"

OK….So….how is it? Short? I know. But I decided this is a good cliffhanger, don't you? I think I know what I'm updating next incase you care. I'm gonna try and update what I haven't updated latest, whci I think is Then and now, but I could be wrong. Anyway, 

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
  


~ Smile Jesus loves you!


	4. Stay away from the light!

Ok! So here we are. Another part of my big clumps. So… Enjoy!  
  
Ages:  
  
Ash ~ 16  
  
Misty ~ 16  
  
~ Voice of the ghosts! ~  
  
This is thoughts   
  
*This is Ash or Misty breaking into the others' story.*  
  
Got it now? Good.  
  
1 Haunted Hearts  
  
~ Part 4; Stay away from the light! ~  
  
(Misty's POV)  
  
  
  
I was sooo mad at Ash! How could he have the nerve to just think I'm a psycho-path?! Ok… I'll admit, I'm sure I sounded like an idiot….  
  
*A raving lunatic is more like it*  
  
Stay out of this! But still, that was no reason to send me back in my room. I was horrified.  
  
I slowly creeped back into the dark room. The occasional lighting lighted up the room once in a while. I scanned the room for anything unusual. Pikachu hopped in front of me.  
  
"PikachuPi? Pika pika! ((PikachuPi? Come on!))"  
  
Slowly, I walked in. The fact of knowing that Pikachu was there helped a lot, but not nearly as much as getting out the weird house. Quietly I crawled onto the bed and sat there for a moment, watching Pikachu sleep soundly in a little bawl at the end of my bed. I sat still for a moment making sure no sounds were to disturb my attempt of sleep.  
  
1.1 CREAK  
  
My head shot up. I KNOW I heard footsteps above. I shuddered, The only place above me was the attic.  
  
1.2 CREAK  
  
There it was again! Crying silently, shoved myself in the corner of the bed which happened to be in the corner of the room, I pulled my knees up to my chin and cried, swaying back and forth.  
  
~ Please help me! ~  
  
My head shot up once again and my eyes stared at the soft, almost inviting light of the mirror. Intransed, I put my legs down and slid to the edge of the bed.  
  
NO! I stopped myself. What was I doing? It's a ghost in there! Why would I go to the mirror?  
  
~ Please! I need your help! ~  
  
This time, the light glowed even brighter. Unwillingly, I stood up and began to walk over to the mirror.  
  
NO! STOP MISTY! STOOOOOOOP!   
  
I began to fight with myself. I was being pulled in two different directions! On one end, I wanted to run into the bed or into Ash's arms. On the other end, something was pulling me towards the mirror, even though it was undoubtedly something bad.  
  
I tried my best to scream for Pikachu, but nothing came out! Only a small "Pikachu!" Fortunatly for me, Pikahcu has sensitive ears. The ears twitched.  
  
I was losing the battle quickly. Slowly I was moving towards the mirror where the glow was brighter than ever.  
  
Piakchu blinked open his eyes and stared tiredly at me, then closed his eyes. Only to reopen them and stare at me, wide eyed and slack-jawed.  
  
"PIKACHUPI!"  
  
"Pikachu, help me!" I managed out.  
  
I was loosing energy. I was so close to the mirror now, I could almost see the ghost boy's face.  
  
Pikachu jumped down and ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the next room.  
  
I could hear him calling to Ash. "PIKA-PI PIKACHU! PIKACHU PIKACHUPI! ((PIKA-PI! COME QUICK! SOMETHING"S WRONG WITH PIKACHUPI))"  
  
Hurry! My mind desperately called out. I was tired, I wanted desperately to give in, but that small part of me still tugging me towards the door still hung on for dear life. Hurry Ash! Hurry!   
  
*There! Aren't you happy I didn't interrupt you?*  
  
Yeah… so?  
  
*So are you going to interrupt me next time?*  
  
Maybe, maybe not.  
  
*MISTY!*  
  
  
  
And so ends the sad attempt at a suspense/horror fic for now! REVIEW!  
  
~ Smile Jesus loves you! 


	5. I told you so, but did you listen? Noooo...

Alrightly then! Here we go. Same things

This is the person's thought in the story

*This is Ash or misty  interrupting the other*

Ages:

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

Haunted hearts

**~ Part 5; 'I told you so, but did you listen? Nooooo'**

**Ash's POV**

Now it is finally my turn!

*You better get it right too!* 

I will! Sheesh! 

The first thing I heard when I woke up was Pikachu's cry for help.

"PIKA-PI PIKACHU! PIKACHU PIKACHUPI! ((PIKA-PI! COME QUICK! SOMETHING"S WRONG WITH PIKACHUPI))" 

I bolted up out of bed. Pikachupi – er, Misty was in trouble! All I could think of was that I should have let her stay with me instead of back in the room she feared. It was my fault!

***Duh!***

I already apologized now go away!

***Oh yea, you sure sound sorry to me!***

Up your ziggie with a wa wa brush!

***Huh?***

I heard it on a movie called All I Want, I think that was what it was called…

***HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!***

What is your problem?!

***YOU watched a chick flick without someone to make you?! HA HA HA!***

It looked good! Now let me continue!

***(Snicker) fine.*** (Laughing in the backround)

Grrrrr, anyway back to the story. 

Running into the room I gasped.

There was Misty, standing in front of a funky glowing mirror. She seemed totally entranced. It was then I also finally noticed the room was – off-. The sheets looked new, the rocking chair was bright and looked polished. Everything looked, new but greatly loved. Nothing was yellow with age. 

I glanced at Misty who seemed to be reaching to the mirror. "Stop Misty!" I called out. 

***Like I could.*** 

Just shut-up and let me finish. 

"Misty!"

  I ran to her and pulled her back from the mirror. It felt like someone was tugging her towards the mirror. I glanced at the puller and gasped. A young boy with aburn hair stared back. Freckles covered his face and his deep blue eyes could stare a hole through anyone. He had a weird glow around him that seemed to transfer to the mirror and in turn to Misty. She was getting closer and closer to the mirror, despite my trying to pull her away. Finally, I took a deep breathe and summoned all my strength and pulled her away. The boy finally let go and we both went flying back into the wall, with Misty unconscious on top of me. 

  I looked at the young boy. His eyes blinked at me. 

"Why are you trying to take Misty?" I asked, trying to find out. The boy just stared. It was rather unnerving actually. Finally he closed his eyes and his reflection disappeared. I sighed in relief hoping it was all over. Then I heard a noise from above me.

Creak 

I looked up. What is above me? The answer came to me like a thunderbolt. Which is ironicly when a lighting bolt flashed followed by a great rumble. "The attic!" I cried in fear. Misty was right, this place is haunted. 

***I shall say it again, I told you so! But did you listen to me? Noooooo.*** 

I told you I was sorry again now go, go do something else. 

***Humph***

As I was saying…

"This is getting too weird." I mumbled. Pikachu nodded his small head in agreement.

"We better get out of here before another ghost comes."

Just as I said that, the wind began to blow. 

That may not sound weird, but it was because all the windows were sealed shut.

"AGH!" Quickly I picked Misty up and ran into the next room desperately hoping the ghost wasn't behind me. 

Okay. We are done! Er, for now. So review and I may continue!

~Smile Jesus loves you

**Tantor: (to Turk) "I've had enough of you and your emotional constipations!"**


	6. Don't tell me we're locked in'

Hellooooo! Long time no type! Sorry, but it's called WRITERS BLOCK! Plus I've had tons of others to update. So, enough of my excuses, here's the next part!

Ages ~ 

Misty ~ 16

Ash ~ 16

***Okay, THIS is Ash/Misty butting into the other's story***

This is the person's thoughts in the story 

And I think that's all!

Haunted Hearts 

**~ Part 6;  'It's locked isn't it?'**

**(Still Ash's POV)**

***Hey! Why is it your turn again?!***

Because it is! You were knocked out I guess.

***Oh REALLY? Well, then I never heard this part, do tell!***

Uh… Only if you don't interrupt at all? Got it? If you interrupt I will stop!

***Okay!***

Okay what?

***I will not interrupt!***

  Okay. Well, I ran back to my room and quickly shut the door behind me with my foot. I leaned against it breathing hard, still holding Misty in my arms. I stayed silent a moment listening for any sign of something following us, hearing nothing, I walked over to my bed and gently put the fainted Misty on the bed. I glanced out the window and sighed. The storm was still raging, if not worse than before. Greeeeeat. It was almost like it wanted us to stay inside. 

  I sighed again and plopped myself onto the bed beside Misty. "Hey? Misty? You can wake up now." I began to gently shake her. "Misty? Misty please get up!" I was actually getting rather worried. 

  Pikachu climbed onto the bed and lay down on Misty's stomach. "Pikachu, Pika-Pi. Pikachu pika. ((Don't worry so much Pika-Pi. Just wait a while." He moved around a bit then shut his eyes trying to go to sleep.

  "Okay Pikachu, I'm just really worried. What if the ghost, or whatever it was, sucked all of Misty's energy?! Or what if she's going o change into a gastly?!" 

  Pikachu groaned and opened one eye. ((Pikachu Pika Pikachu Chu Pika Pikachu Pika Chu Pichu Pika. Pikachu! Pika Pikachu Pika Pikachu Chu Pika, Pi? "I doubt it was a blood sucking Gastly or Golbat for that matter. Just let it rest! If she doesn't wake up within the next hour or so, then one of us will just have to go out and find help, okay?"

  "Like the gastlybusters." I mumbled. 

  Pikachu opened the other eye and looked annoyed. "Pikachu Pika-Pi! ((Just rest Pika-Pi!))"

  I laid down on the bed next to Misty and put my arms behind my head. "I don't care if she's awake or not Pikachu. I want all of us out of here in at least an hour or so, even if the storm is done or not. This place has to be worse then the storm. Besides, what if whatever that this is, is after Misty?" 

  "Pikachu Pika Pika! ((Whatever just sleep!))" Pikachu closed his eyes and went to sleep while I stayed up a bit longer thinking. _What if the thing really was after Misty? Then it would be all my fault, then she would never let me live it down!_ I bit my lip. _That is if she makes it out. She better! I'll just have to keep an extra eye out for her and actually listen next time. Although you really can't blame me for not listening to her. _

  Eventually, and finally, I fell asleep, one hand on Misty's unmoving hand.

**  *AWWWW! Ash you can be SO sweet sometimes!***

  Uh, yeah. So? Can we get on with the story now? 

**  *But you were so sweet! You're not usually this sweet!***

  Er, yeah, I know. Let's get on with the story please. 

  ***Oh alright, but I want to tell it now***

  Fine. 

  (Misty's POV)

  Yaaay! Now! Let us begin again! 

  ***Wopee.***

  Hey! I was nice and didn't interrupt! Now you have to do the same thing! 

  ***Awww! Oh alright. I'll try. But only because you did it too!***

  Thank-you. Now here we go again. 

  When I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed was Ash's hand on mine. I felt a large blush coming on and at that time Pikachu happened to wake up and snickered. "Pikaaaaa. Pikachu Pika! ((Awww! Kissy, kissy!))" 

  I only glared in fear of waking up Ash if I yelled. So I slowly sat up, no moving my hand from Ash's. Outside, the storm was still raging. I groaned inwardly. I wanted to get out of this house! 

  Ash's eyes blinked open and stared at me for a amount until he realized where his hand was. He blushed beet red and quickly moved his hand. "You okay?" He asked. 

  I shook my head. "I will be as soon as we get out of the stupid house!" 

  Ash nodded. "I know. We're leaving. Come on Pikachu."

  Quickly we ran out the room and went down the windy stairs. Down and down, I could've sworn I heard footsteps following us, but it could also be my imagination running wild. Who knows, I certainly didn't want to know. I just wanted out! 

  Ash ran to the large double doors of the mansion and pulled. Ash gasped. "Oh no." He mumbled under his breathe. 

  I slapped my hand to my face and asked the question I really didn't want to ask. "It's locked isn't it?"

  Ash pulled away and nodded slowly. Angrily, I waltzed over t the door and pulled as hard as I could. It didn't move an inch! In desperation I started kicking the stupid doors through the tears running down my face. "NO! OPENE UP YOU STUPID DOOR! I'M SICK OF THIS STUPID HOUSE AND I DON"T WANT TO BE HERE ANOTHER SECOND SO OPEN NOOOOOOW!" 

  Ash sighed and pulled me away. "We'll find a way Misty! I promise!" I calmed down a bit and sat down on a nearby chair trying to calm myself. 

  In the next room we heard a joyful "PIKACHU! ((COME HERE!))"

  Both of us ran to the next room where we found Pikachu jumping and pointing to a tiny hole in the wall. "Good job Pikachu!" Ash still stood there stupidly. "I don't' get it, how are we going to fit in there?" 

  I refrained form hitting him and calmly explained. "It's small enough for Pikachu to fit though to get help!"

  "Oooh! Good job Pikachu!" Ash bent down and looked at Pikachu. "You be extra careful out there you hear? And come back soon!" Pikachu nodded and hugged Ash.

  "Pika! ((You too!))" 

   Pikachu ran over to me and we both hugged too. "You be careful Pikachu, and try to get us out as fast as possible!"

  Pikachu nodded and said, "Pikachu. Pika Pikachu! ((I know. And you be extra careful.))" Pikachu winked. "Pi Pikachu pika. ((I won't be there to save you this time!))" 

  I laughed and hugged him again. Pikachu broke form the hug and just barely squeezed through the hole. "Good luck Pikachu." I whispered. "You're our last hope."

**  *He was not!***

  Well it seemed like it at the time!

  ***I can get us out of anything.***

  Whatever. 

So can Ash get them out of anything? Who knows. I don't even know ^-^ Review please!

~ Smile Jesus loves you!

**Timon: "What do you want me to do?! Dress in drag and do the Hula?!"**


	7. Darkness

Okay, here I am, I thought since it's almost Halloween, I should write at least one or more chapters than I usually do in this, so um, yeah. Not much else to say but continue reading and review!

Ages ~

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

The usual stuff applies, like ***this is Ash or Misty butting into the other's story.***

The usual, so um, yeah, continue on!

Haunted Hearts 

**~ Part 7; Darkness ~**

**(Misty's POV)**

Okay, so here we are without Pikachu. 

***My buddy will rescue us!** *

Ash! Don't tell the ending!

***Well, that's not even half of the ending!** *

Well shut-up anyway. 

***Humph. You're always so mean!** *

I mean for a reason! Now let me get on with the story already! 

***Fine fine.***

Now were did I, oh yes! Pikachu had left us to find some help. Okay and so we begin from there. 

After Pikachu disappeared from view I let out a light small whimper and collapsed to the ground, not caring if my shorts would get dusty or not.

Ash kneeled down beside me and asked. "You okay?" 

I shook my head. What a stupid question!

***Hey! What else did you want me to ask?!***

"I want to get out of this stupid house!" I whimpered. 

Ash nodded sympathetically. "I know. Me too."

There was a low rumbling noise which made my head shoot up. "What was that?" I looked over to see Ash blushing. "Um, that was me, I'm hungry."

I sighed. "Well, there's not much we can do about that. It won't kill you to miss a meal or two."

Ash stood up. "Well, actually, there is a kitchen in on the other side on the dining room, so I'm going to check okay? Do you want to stay here or come with me?"

"ASH!" I jumped up and got in his face. "That food is hundreds of years old! Don't eat it!"

Ash scrunched up his nose. "Well, I'm hungry enough I'll try anything. I'll tell you if it's good or not. So are you coming or not?"

"ASH!"  I opened my mouth to protest more.

"I guess not." Ash rounded the corner and disappeared from view calling, "I'll be in the kitchen!"

"Sure." I mumbled to myself. 

It was suddenly very quite. I felt a cool breeze blow over me. I could feel myself shivering. I hugged myself in an attempt to keep me warm. I glanced around a bit. This place was even creepier without ash to talk to.

CREAK 

My head shot up, then I quickly forced it down. "No! Don't look up!" I focused my attention on the door, hoping maybe by my death glare it would burst open. 

_Kiiiiiieeeee…_

What was THAT? I looked down at my shoes. I could feel tears well up in my eyes. "Hurry up Ash!" I muttered. 

I felt a deathly cold breeze blow over me and just seemed to blow around me until a large lighting bolt flashed through all the windows and then, all was dark. 

I heard myself shriek, but it didn't sound like it was from me, it's kind of heard to explain. I sat quietly and listened for he pounding rain, but I didn't hear it. It was quite. Too quite. 

I shakily stood up, putting my hands out in front of me. "Ash?" I called out. "Ash answer me!" I didn't even hear Ash moving around in the kitchen!   

There! I felt something! It felt, soft, kinda like clothes. I pushed at it a bit, but my hand pushed air. I gasped. What was this? My hands trembled as I felt it moved them outward a bit more. Soon, I can to the end of the cloth, and I felt, I felt, it felt tingly, almost sticky but airy, and yet I could make out the shape of what felt kinda like a… my eyes dilated…an arm. 

"A-Ash, is-is that you?"

I felt the arms move. I looked up expecting and desperately hoping  to see Ash's sweet face, but my eyes were not met with warm, brown eyes, but cold, glowing eyes, red, glowing eyes. In the black inkiness, only what I seemed to be touching began to show itself. Before me, only a few inches away from me, looking down at me, was the, the THING. It's red eyes seemed to glow brighter, the skin looked like it was falling off more than ever, and it's smile was twisted to form a cruel, evil smile. It's hair stood out on end and was as white as snow. This close up I could almost imagine it's nostrils flaring angrily. My hands hand been touching it's black worn cloth it wore around its ghostly body. And my hands were touching a see through, almost bloody arm. 

As soon as I regained my senses, I pulled my hand away and backed up. The thing made some sort of sound, 

_KKKIIIISSSSSEEEEEE!!!!_

It's eyes burned of fire and seemed to follow my every move. I tried to scream, really I did, but nothing seemed to come out. 

_KKKKKKIIIIISSSSSTTTTEEEEE!!_! it screeched.

I found my voice, and I used that voice. I screamed as loud and hard as I could. I don't know why, or how that was going to help, but that is the only rational thing that I could think of to do. 

And then the blackness was filled with a great white light, and then all went black. 

***wow, you even got me shuddering,*** 

Thank-you. It was rather terrifying. 

***I should say so. Now it's my turn.***

Awwww. Fine!

(Ash's POV)

Yaaaay! 

***So go on already before you ruin the effect!*** 

Alright! Hold your ponyta! Sheesh. 

I was in the kitchen scrounging around for food. I couldn't find anything!

***Pig.***

Go away. 

Now, as I was saying, I was looking for food when I felt a cool breeze. I stood straight up. I was beginning to feel nervous. "Maybe I shouldn't have left Misty alone…" I thought out loud.

***Gee? Ya think?!***

Then lighting flashed and the lights flickered out, but only for about five seconds. I closed the cabinet door I was looking in. "I'm going to go check on misty."

Then I heard it. The most terrified, heart- wrenching scream I had ever heard in my life. "MISTY!"  My heart clenched in fear. Not the ghost! Please just let it be her imagination!

I ran as fast as I could into the living room. "MISTY!" I called.

Misty was gone.  

***Very nice.***

Why thank-you. Not too bad yourself. 

***I know. Now I think we've told enough for now, don't you think?***

yeah. Bye for now!

Okay, so do you like? Was it scary enough for you? Hope so. Review!!!

~ Smile Jesus loves you!


	8. Kristina

Nothing special, just read!

Ages ~

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

***This is Ash or Misty butting into the other's story***

_This is the ghost talking_

_And this is the person's thoughts. _

Good, now um, read on!

Haunted Hearts 

**~ Part 8; Kristina ~**

**(Misty's POV)**

Alright! Now it's getting good!

***Just peachy.***

Do you think we're scaring them?

***One can only hope so***

Well, anyway, it's my turn to continue.

***Even though it should be mine!***

Tuff beans! I got it!

***Humph***

Alrighty then! We left off at…

***You disappeared***

I knew that! So let me continue! 

***I was!***

Whatever.

Darkness. I could feel anything or seeing anything but darkness. I couldn't feel my arms, I couldn't move my legs, I couldn't do anything but lie there in the spooky darkness. Finally, through the darkness, I saw a light, a small light, but a light non-the-less. I tried as best as I could to go to the light. It was getting closer and brighter! Almost there! 

Wood! I could feel wood! And, I could move my fingers! I paused, what if that thing was out there again? I don't think I could deal with that again. After a while, curiosity over powered my fear. 

Slowly and cautiously I peeled open my eyes. Nothing, I didn't see much of anything. I glanced around the room. "Let's see, dust, dust and more dust, a chest, a small cabnit,  a doorway leading downstairs. Downstairs?! Was I…

My eyes widened and my breathing became shorter. This was the attic! Franticlly I jumped up and stood there for a moment. Shood I venture to move towards he door? This is the ATTIC! Attics are usually were dead people are. That and the basement.

A cold breeze blew by, that only meant one thing. I sighed. "Might as well face it." I whirled around and closed my eyes waiting for it to do what it wanted with me. I waited, but nothing came.

Still a cold breeze blew in my face, I had goose bumps now. Why was it not attacking? Catiously I opened one eye, then the other.

There in front of me stood a ghost. It wasn't the same ghosts I had seen though, this ghost looked like a mirror of, well, me!

I could just feel my mouth gape open. The ghost shyly waved at me, deciding what to do I guess. I could see SOME color to it, it had red – orange hair that was let down to the ghosts waist, It's eyes had a tint of blue in the witness of her eyes and she wore a white nightdress. 

I slowly stepped up to it. "W-Who are you?"

The ghost slowly stepped up to me.

_I should be asking you the same question. _The voice seemed to droll itself out, but I could still understand it.

"Me?" Suddenly I got angry. "You and your kind have been haunting me and my friend Ash, and now we're locked in this stupid house! I'm the one who should be asking that question!"

She seemed taken back a bit. I became frightened, What if she would get mad and do something? But she did no such thing, all she did was say, _Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry! It wasn't me! It was my mother! She wants revenge on me. _She looked down sadly._ I am sorry! Really!_

I was startled. "Why does your mother want revenge and what does that have to do with us?"

She smiled sadly. _I'm sure it has nothing to do with your friends. You look like me therefore mother must think you are me and wishes to take revenge._

I moaned. "Great! I have an angry ghost mother after me! What did you do to tick her off that much?!"

_She was hurting my little brother! So I called the police on her. And to be arrested for abusing is very rare and humiliating in my time, especially to be reported by a daughter. So before the police came, she got angry and knocked me unconcious, then she locked me in the attic so no one could hear me call for help. _

My throat went dry. "Y-You mean your body is HERE somewhere?" I immediately stood up from the crate I had sat on during her story. 

She nodded. 

"Great," I mumbled to myself. "I'm locked in an attic with a ghost and her corpse."

Suddenly a thought came to me. "Wait! I saw a little boy in the mirror! He tried to bring me in with him!"

Her eyes widened. _That must have been my little brother!_

"Huh?"

_Yes! I'm not actually buried, so my soul isn't were it should be! He is looking for me but he can't roam around, he can only go through mirrors and such, which is were I assume you have seen him, and I cannot go to him until my soul is at peace! And he must think I'm you! His name is Jamie._

I sighed. "What might your name be?"

_Kristina._

"Great, and how exactly are we supposed to get these to ghosts to stop bothering us?" 

_You need to find my body and burry it, then I shall be happy with my brother._

"WHAT?!" I scrunched up my face. "I am NOT touching you're dead body!"

_Oh you must! So something to burry me._

"What about mother dearest?"

Kristina bit her lip and looked down. Not a good sign.

_Unfortunately, like me, she is not where she should be. You must find her body and burry it._

"You're serious?"

She nodded and I continued. "But we're locked in? How are we supposed to burry you?"

_ There is a backyard. Try out there._

I sighed. This was a tad confusing. 

***No Kidding.***

Did I say you go interrupt? 

"Okay…" I said slowly, "Any other freaky information I should know about?

She thought a moment. _Not that I can think of at the moment. You may leave now if you wish, but please do be careful!_

"Yeah. How can you be careful with a ghost?" I mumbled under my breathe.  Turned around and walked towards the attic door, but stopped and turned around. "Thanks." 

She smiled and waved, slowly disappearing into the darkness. A small feeling came over me. I _wanted _to help her! I smiled. I was going to help her. 

***Is it my turn yet?***

Oh fine. But you have to wait till the next chapter! 

***Meanie!***

I try. 

Confusing huh? Yeah… well now there is a bit more plot to this story! Yaaaay! Cheer everybody!

**REVIEW!!!**

**Smile Jesus loves ya!**


	9. Lose someone?

Here is the next semi-exciting chapter of…. (drum roll)… I have no life! Yaaaaaay! Hee hee… erm… ignore… 

Doing something a TAD different, not much though. So read and review! 

Ages ~

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

** **

Begin!

** **

** **

** **

***Alright Ashy, it's your turn now!***

I know

***So get on with it then!***

I would if you would let me!

***I am letting you!***

Liar. 

***Just shut-up and get on with the story!***

I am! Sheesh. 

# Haunted Hearts 

**~ Part 9; Lose someone? ~**

** **

** **

"Misty?" I called out. She was here just a minute ago…

"Misty?" I called again, "This isn't funny!"

I walked around the large living room looking for Misty. Maybe she was hiding! I looked under the dusty sheets that hung over the old furniture, I even looked in the closet! (VERY dusty by the way!)

I was getting worried. I ran to the next room and gasped. There on every wall, which looked a mile high, was shelves upon shelves with millions upon millions of books! Haveyou ever seen Beauty in the Beast when the beast gives her the library? This is what it looks like! "Misty?" I called out timidly. I shivered. There was a bit of a draft. Too freaky! I ran out of the room and went up to the second floor. I opened some doors, all bedrooms, some less fancy then others, some had king size beds, some had just a mattress and nothing else. The second to last room I walked in was different. It looked like a little boys room! 

Cautiously I crept around the large room. On one was a shelf built into the wall with a bunch of stuffed animals on it. In the corner was a small bed, fit for a little boy. A wooden chest was set at the foot of the bed. I was a little afraid to see what was in it. Being in a haunted house does tend to get your mind to imagine things. There could be a small boy in there or something else! 

After standing there for a few minutes, curiosity finally over came my fear and I hurridly opened up the chest. I sighed with deep relief. Inside there was a bunch of toys! There was a nifty fire truck, a baseball bat, and hey! There was a little box. I reached down to pick it up. It was velvety and decorated. Something special must've been in it! Slowly I opened it up, inside was a… poke'ball?! I gaped. There was a pokemon still living inside here? How long had it been in there?

I was about to throw it, but I heard a noise from above. "MISTY!" The poke'ball forgotten on the bed, I raced upstairs as fast as I could. When I reached the top, I stopped dead in my tracks. There in front of me, the attic door was open, swinging back lazily from a small breeze coming from the attic. I gulped. Why would Misty go up there? She was terrified of this place! Let alone the attic… but… I had to find Misty! So with a deep gulp, I summoned all my courage and took the slow, painful agonizing steps towards the attic. 

I got there sooner than I'd hoped. I looked up the dark stairs leading to the attic. I could feel the cold breeze flowing from the attic. I shivered a bit. I shrugged it off. I HAD to get Misty! She could be in trouble! With that thought, I raced up the stairs and looked around. I sighed. There was nothing but some old boxes and just old junk. 

Suddenly, I stopped. I felt a cool breeze coming from behind me. It wasn't just any breeze, it came with the sense that someone, or SOMETHING was behind me. 

Slowly I turned. My eyes widened and I gasped out a small, "No…" I took an involuntary step backwards, knocking some box over. I didn't care at all. Standing there in front of me was a ghost. But not just any ghost, this ghost had red hair, and aqua eyes. In other words, it looked like the ghost of Misty. 

The ghost smiled warmly at me and waved shyly. I could feel something flowing in my eyes. I didn't care once they feel down my cheeks. All I cared about was the ghost in front of me. Misty's ghost. 

Then I heard it. "Ash? Ash where are you?"

My head sharply turned to the stairs. MISTY! The voice came from downstairs. But how could that b if there was a ghost… I turned my head back to look at the ghost, but it was gone. 

Misty's ghost was gone.

I heard my name called again from downstairs. Praying against all hope, I jumped down the attic stairs and almost bumped into something. 

"ASH! Watch where you're going – huh? Are you okay Ash?" Misty looked at me with deep concern. 

Was I okay? WAS I OKAY?! MISTY WAS ALIVE!

She just looked at me with a worried look while I stood there gaping at her, tears still running down my cheeks, but they were happy tears!

Misty's fears were greatened when I ran to her and enveloped her in a big squeeze. 

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" I cried out happily, still holding her in my hug. I never wanted to let her go. 

A thought still plagued my mind. What if she really would die? And if that wasn't her ghost, then who was it that looked just like her? Okay… two thoughts…

***Ash! That was so unbelievably sweet!***

Why thank-you!

***Sniff I didn't know you cared so much!***

Well….. hee hee

Oh! Look! Time to go! Aren't I cruel? Yeah… actually isn't much of a cliff hanger for once. Mwa! (Don't mind the hyper one)

Guess what! I like AAML so much, I dedicated a site for it ^_^ Go visit it! It's **[http://www.geocities.com/ashandmistyslove/][1]**

SO GO VISIT PLEASE!

Smiles Jesus loves ya!

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/ashandmistyslove/



	10. Confused?

Hi peoples! Did you miss me? Yeea…. Anyhoo…. Here's the next part!

Ages ~

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

***Ash/Misty butting into the other's talking***

_Ghost talking _

Got it? Good.

***Can you beat my sappy junk?***

You call that sappy?! HA! I'll tell it better than you ever could! But maybe this part isn't as sappy. 

***Ha! You're just scared you can't measure up to my wonderful sappiness. And you have the nerve to call me un-sappy!***

I cal 'em when I see 'em, and YOU, Ash, are NOT sappy. I'll show you ssappy….eventually….

***Ha!***

Now will you let me get on with the story already?

***Oh fine.***

Haunted Hearts 

**~ Part 10; Confused? ~**

I pulled away from Ash and back away from him, watching him with worried eyes. "Are… you okay…Ash?"

Ash just grinned at me and wiped away his tears. "Wonderful."

"Okay…" I raised an eyebrow and didn't question anymore. "So what'd you do while I was gone?" I questioned, leaning on the wall. 

Ash smiled sheepishly. "I was looking for you."

I blushed. "Aw, Ash, I didn't know you cared!"

"Yea… well… it's kinda hard not to when you disappear into thin air like that you know." He looked at me, his face showed worry and concern. "What happened? I thought… well… this may sound stupid, but I thought I saw your ghost up in the attic."

I thought a moment than grinned at him with an evil glint in my eye. "Oh REEEEALLY…. Does this mean I'm going to die?"

I watched at the color drain from Ash's face. Could it be he actually was worried about me? Or was it just one more dead person to worry about haunting him? "Don't joke about that!!" 

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. He just looked at me with a rather annoyed look. "It's not funny! I was really worried!"

I took a deep breath and tried to stop laughing. I smiled up at him and hugged him, an action that made HIM nervous for a change. "Well thanks for worrying about me." I whispered. 

I could almost feel his face get beet red and grow increasingly hot. I let go of him and smiled at him. "To answer your question, yes, I know who that ghost was."

"Who?"

I was tempted to say me, but I was nice. "Her name is Kristina. She's a good ghost."

"Like Casper?" Ash asked brightly.

"Eh, yeah, like Casper, anyway, the ghost that tried to get me before…"

"The one in the mirror?"

"No, the one that almost grabbed me before Kristina got me."

"Oh, so Kristina grabbed you."

"No! Well, yes, but that was good!"

"So it was a good thing she grabbed you instead of the other ghost who almost grabbed you through the mirror."

"NO! well, yes… AUGH!"

"Wait, Kristina tried to grab you when we were in the room with the evil mirror – or is the mirror not evil?"

"**_NO! _**LISTEN TO ME! Kristina is good! She saved me from her mother who tried to grab me when you were in the kitchen looking for food, the boy in the mirror is her brother, got that much?"

"I think…"

"Good, now there's more…"

"There's more ghosts?"

"Gr…. No…. there is more to the story."

"Oh – this"

"JUST SHUT-UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"Okay………. But –"

"NOW!"

Silence

"Thank-you. Now, as I was saying, Kristina told me that her mother –the evil ghost- want revenge. Kristina said that she used to abuse them, when she called the police, her mother got made and locked her in the attic."

"You mean, there's a dead body up there?!"

I nodded and continued. "My reaction too. Anyway, she said, to make it stop, we need to bury her body somewhere. Her brother is looking for her, but since her soul isn't rested, he can't find her. So when he saw me, he thought I was Kristina since I look like her. We have to bury her mother too. She said there's a door to the backyard somewhere. Got it?"

"Um…"

"Oh well. I'm not explaining it again." I took him by the hand and led him to the bedroom where he had tried to sleep in just that night and we both sat on the bed.

Both of us were silent until I decided to speak up. "So what are we going to do first?"

Ash thought a moment and stood up, pacing around the room. Eventually he stopped at looked at me in the eye. "We should try and find the evil mother first because she's trying to get you."

I was shocked! Ash was thinking of something smart! And he STILL seemed worried about me! I smiled. "That works for me. We just have to find exactly WERE her body is."

"Right." Ash nodded. He pulled me up from the bed. "We might as well start now. Where would the most likely place be?"

I thought a moment. "Downstairs?" I asked. 

"Sure," Ash shrugged before taking my shoulder and looking at me firmly in the eye. "We are sticking together. I won't let the ghost touch you, so don't go out of my site!"

I smiled sheepishly at him and nodded, too surprised to words. He smield back at me and released his arms from my shoulders. He took her by the hand and off we went down the stairs to look for – never thought I'd say this – a dead body. 

***That was boring***

Well SOMOENE had to explain it to you and make sure all the people out there know it, if you can get it, THEY can most certainly get it. 

***You're confidence in me is soooo overwhelming*** 

I know. 

***You know, the worst part is I'm still kind of lost.***

Figure it out on the way or something. I'm not explaining it to you again. 

***Oh fine, be a sponge bob meanie pants.*** (For my friend Monica  ^_~)

You think THIS is mean? I'll show you mean!

***Eh, no, I'm good thanks… just wait, I'll make the next part even better and more suspencful!***

Ha. I'd like to see that.

Wouldn't you too? You would? Yaaaay! Eh, sorry. Yea, this chapter was a tad boring. I should be more interesting next time. So review!

Smile jesus loves you!


	11. I welcome thee with open arms!

***Alright Ash, let's see you do this better than me***

Watch and learn.

***I'm watching, but I'm not learning.***

Well maybe if you'd be quiet…

***…Maybe if you'd actually start it.***

I would if you'd actually let me!

***Well then go!***

Women….

***Just start it.***

I'm a'goin'!

Haunted Hearts 

**~Part 11; I welcome thee with open arms! ~**

"Okay…" Misty's voice broke the uneasy silence. "Who do we look for first?"

"Well," I thought a bit before answering, "I say the evil mother so we can get her out of the way, how's that sound?"

"Fine." Misty shuddered. "Although the idea of looking for a dead body…"

I sighed. "Don't remind me!"

I grabbed her hand and led her down the two flights of stairs to the main living room. "Let's start here." I suggested. 

Misty just shrugged and cautiously moved around the room. "Hey, Misty?" I started.

She looked over at me from the closet she was looking in. "Huh?"

"Um…" I shifted the weight on my legs nervously. "Stay in the same room as me, okay?" I smiled up at her. "I won't let the evil mother get you."

Misty grinned at me and winked. "Thanks Ashy!"

I grinned back and returned back to my search, keeping an extra eye out on Misty. "Now if I were a dead body, were would I hide?" I mumbled to myself. 

A closet? I shrugged and opened the door. Ewwwww. I made a face. "This smells worse then the rest of the house, which is saying a lot." The closet was pitch black and almost seemed to have no end. "Hey! Misty!" I called. 

"What?" She didn't look up from the other closet she was looking in. "I think this is one of those funk walk in closets! I wonder where the light is…" My hand reached up and I felt a string. I pulled. 

Nothing.

"Huh… lights must be out. Misty, hand me the flashlight over there, will ya?"

"Yes, sir, anything else, sir?" Misty grabbed the flashlight from one of our bags and handed it to me. I just grinned at her and started to fiddle with the thing to get it to work. 

Misty bent down to pick something up. "Hey Ash, look at this."

"There!" I finally got it to work, I moved the flashlight to look in the closet. My eyes buldged, my stomach did flip flops, and I could just feel something coming up from there. The flashlight dropped from my hand causing Misty to look over there. She audibly gasped and dropped what she had been holding. 

There in the closet was a body. A body attached to a rope by the neck. 

Even though the flashlight was on the ground, you could still see the body just hanging there, dangling. As grueseome as it was, I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Misty on the other hand buried her head in my back and wouldn't look up. The body was mostly decayed, you could see bones, but there was some flesh on there, mostly rotting away and the bugs, there were bugs! Although it was mostly a skull, there was almost an evil grin planted on its face. The rope attached to the ceiling somehow must've been what I thought was the light switch. I could feel my stomach doing something weird in there. Something was coming up especially at the thought of touching that THING. 

I finally tore my eyes away and looked down. There was a piece of paper on the floor. I quickly backed out of the closet and slammed the door shut so Misty could look again, not that it helped any. Her face was still buried in my back. "Misty," I whispered, "The door's closed, you can look now." I felt her twitch, but that was all. "Is that paper on the ground what you wanted to show me?"

She nodded in my back. I sighed. "Are you just going to stay there." 

She shook her head. 

I rolled my eyes and bent down to pick up the paper. Misty moved with me, almost afraid to let me go and look. If it wasn't so terrifying I would be laughing and teasing Misty right about now. 

I looked at the paper and began to read it out loud.

That wretched girl! It's all her fault! After she accused me of abusing her and the little brat, they came to get me and locked me up! How dare they! After ten years I finally managed to escape! I have been on the run for five years now, and my running has led me back to my old home. Apparently they have all left. The brat is no longer here. I should very much like to get her back for all she has done to me! But there is no time. I'd rather die than go back to that horrid jail with those raunchy smelly men, and so I shall! Oh death, I welcome thee with open arms!

Misty finally lifted her head from my back, but never let up her grip on my shirt. "Ash," she started. "You mean we have to carry that outside?"

I nodded miserably.

Misty suddenly stiffened. A cold wind was blowing, and this was a cold wind we had felt before. "Ash! Don't let it get me!" She clung to my arm not wanting to face what was coming. 

I growled under my breath. I wouldn't let it touch Misty! And for what seems appropriate… over my dead body!

~

***ASH!***

What?

***You made me sound so… so helpless!***

Well…

***Well it was you who was clinging to me!***

Was not!

***Was too!***

Was not!

***Was too!***

Was not!

***Was too!***

Not!

***To!***

Not!

***To!***

Not!

Okay…… yeah…. Kinda predictable… but…. Sorry… will for writing this is kind of dying, I just wanna finish it. Review anyway please ^_^

~Smile Jesus loves you! 


	12. That's all folks!

Heya peoples! If you haven't noticed, my intrest in this is kind of dying (And so is yours judging by the reviews) Therefore, this is my last chapter. At least I'm actually ending it, just happens to be sooner than I expected. Confused? Then read on!

Ages ~

Ash ~ 14

Misty ~ 14

Hey everyone! This is Ash again!

***Why do YOU get to do it again?!***

Because I'm better at this story telling then you are. You're good at the mushy stuff!

***I know I am, but I'm as good as you are at these kinds of parts!***

Are not!

***Are too!***

Are not!

***Are t – oh, just get on with it!***

Thank-you.

***Hmph.***

Haunted Hearts 

**~Part 12; That's all folks! ~**

**(POV kinda changes in the middle, you'll see…)**

"We have to get it out now!" I announced. "Before the ghost gets you!"

Misty violently shook her head. "I'm not touching that thing!" Her nose crinkled up. 

"Well, how else are we going to get her out?"

The wind was getting colder and more urgent, and Misty was getting more nervous. "I don't know… let's just do something!"

I scanned the room for something to use. There! I grabbed a sheet that was thrown over the old furniture and threw it over the body. "Now help me carry it!" I bent down and grabbed a pile of empty sheets on one end after unhooking the rope, carefully avoiding the smelly body of course. 

"Ash…"

"Misty come – " I looked up at Misty. She was staring at something in front of her. It was _her_. I immediately dropped the body and ran in front of Misty, stretching my arms out. 

Misty clung to me – 

***HOLD IT!***

I was in the middle of the story!

***I am NOT that helpless and clingy!***

Who's telling the story?

***Not you anymore!***

What's wrong with it?!

***I'm not that babyish, and on top of that, you would never come even remotely close to that body!***

How do you know?

***Because I do!***

That's not an excuse, now let me tell my story!

***One, it's not YOUR story to begin with, it's OUR story, and two, I won't let you continue until you at least tell SOME of it right!***

 It is right!

***No it's not!***

Yes it is!

***Not!***

Is!

***Not!***

Is!

***Not!***

Is!

***Not!***

Is!

***Not!***

Is!

***Not!***

"GUYS!!!!!!!"

Ash and Misty both looked over at an annoyed Brock who sat on a log beside Ash with his arms crossed and a ticked off expression on his face. Gary sat beside him looking rather amused and ready to bust out laughing. Duplica sat across Ash and Misty. The fire light shown on her face and the could see a small smirk curved on her lips. May had an eyebrow raised and was quite amused and Tracey was between her and Misty completing the small circle around the campfire. 

Ash shrugged innocently. "What?"

Brock's face never changed. "can't you even tell a story without fighting?"

"He was telling it wrong!" Misty interjected. 

"You two are so pathetic it's funny!" Gary laughed so hard, Duplica had to catch him before he fell off. She looked up at Ash and Misty and sighed. "You two ARE pathetic."

May shook her head. "And I thought me and Ash was bad!" She smiled and Brock. "Now I know what Brock was talking about when he said he didn't mind me too much!"

Tracey nodded with agreement. "Sad isn't it? Can't even finish a story together!"

Misty glared to her left. "It's not MY fault!"

Ash shot a glare over in Misty's direction. "So your saying it's mine?"

Misty closed her eyes and shook her head hotly, her nose high in the air. "Some trainers just can't tell a story right."

Ash crinkled his nose in annoyance. "I can to!"

Misty opened her eyes to glare over at Ash. "Can not!"

"Don't start again!" Brock groaned. 

"Beside," Gary smirked over at the two. "The story stunk no matter WHO told it."

Ash and Misty both stuck their tongue out at Gary at the same time causing Gary to almost fall off the log out of laughter once again. 

Brock shook his head and muttered under his breath. "Clueless."

Duplica placed a hand over her mouth a chuckled in agreement. 

Ash 'humphed' and crossed his arms, "You're impossible, Misty."

Misty giggled and grinned. "Yea, but you know you love me."

Ash sighed and smiled at her from the corner of his eye and nodded. "Yea, and you love the trainer who can't tell stories."

Misty laughed and leaned over to kiss Ash making them both fall off the log in a tangle of arms and legs.

While everyone else laughed, Tracey groaned and folded his arms. "You mean that's the end?"

May just winked at Tracey and nodded. "Yep, That's all folks!"

Surprised? Good ^_^ Hope you liked it. Hey, at least I didn't leave it till it had no ending, right?

~Smile Jesus loves you!


End file.
